Plans
by LegendJennings
Summary: She's the crazy chick that everybody loves and hates, and she's got a few plans. Quotefic.


"You want to see how to get attention? I'll show you, I'll show all of you."

The Perfect Plan:

She had a plan. She wasn't really crazy. Just crazy enough to pull this off. She debuted in 2010, when the WWE didn't have much of a women's division anymore, or there now legendary women's championship. Of course that was thanks to Michelle McCool. So when she debuted, it was on NXT, where she competed in a lot of competitions, few of them being wrestling matches. With many flings on the side. Then one day she got called up to the main roster, like I said, they did have a lacking division. She was just occasionally on, not really doing anything. She was another nothing filling up the show, then she decided to become one of the few everythings. That's where Daniel Bryan, mr. money in the bank, came in. What was she, blonde? Of course she knew he was using her, but that was okay, she was using him. She'd use him for all that he was worth, and then some.

How High Would She Jump:

Then he hit the big time. He won the world heavyweight championship. But when "to a distraction by her" he lost it, he broke up with her in front of the world. She was crushed. And week after week he would embarrass her. So he'd interrupt her matches, making her lose. She was an emotional wreck for weeks. Getting DQ'd in matches. Betraying her best friend at the time, Kaitlyn. Then she started flirting with CM Punk, the WWE champion. The same championship that Daniel Bryan was #1 contender for. Everyone thought she was just trying to make Daniel Bryan jealous. Daniel Bryan lost the match for the WWE championship. It was one of those whose the true winner matches. The same time CM Punk got the pin, CM Punk had tapped. CM Punk told her that he "digged crazy chicks." They were gonna love crazy chicks.

When Men Stare:

She would bring more than met the eye. They'd see that soon enough. Somehow, thanks to steel chairs but still no interference from her, Kane got involved. Kane would have choke slammed her but, she smiled that sweet smile. She was put in a match with CM Punk. Their opponents, Kane and Daniel Bryan. CM Punk tagged her in. She skipped around Kane. They shared a 30 second kiss. CM Punk won the match for them. She wonders if Josh Matthews likes aggressive women? She does. She likes it when men stare at her. She saw something in Kane's eyes. He has feelings. Kane and her kissed again. He saved her from harm. In the end HE would need that protection. She'll never get over her first love. She sees something special in his eyes. She really likes him. He really likes her. It doesn't matter to her that he's a monster. Kane breaks up with her. He finds her mentally unstable. It mattered to him. The WWE universe voted CM Punk as her soul mate.

Innocent Power:

She was the timekeeper for the match. Because of her Kane won. But in the end. Because of her. Daniel Bryan won. She's about to win though. Daniel Bryan causes her to lose. Vickie comes out and announces that she'll be the special guest referee for CM Punk vs. Daniel Bryan's championship match. Daniel Bryan likes her again. He touches her. He talks words of kindness to her. He gives her a rose. She eats the rose. She has a match. She wins. He didn't see. He was talking to his sister. He was momentarily upset. Now he's apologizing. She was happy about her match. Now she hates it. She hates him. No. She doesn't. In a tag team match turned 1-on-1, she comes out. No one's looking. She skips around the ring. They're not looking. She looks under the ring. He won't love her. She gets a table. What's the point of living? She goes to the top turnbuckle. He is. She lives for him. But he doesn't care. He wasn't watching. She's scared but she is willing. Daniel Bryan. He's standing in front of the table. Telling her not to jump. The crowd is chanting leap. They hate her. Both of them hate her too. Kane hates her three. There he is in front of her. CM Punk. He sees her. She kisses him. He looks stunned, but happy. She smiles her sweet smile. She pushes him. He falls into Daniel Bryan. They go through the table. She smiles her sweet smile.

Mouth:

She was interviewed. She didn't get to talk. The interviewer made a pass at her. Daniel Bryan comes out and stands up for her. CM Punk comes out. He's in pain. Because of her. He's looking at her. She's happy. She smiles her sweet smile. He feels bad. He should have done something sooner. She needs professional help, he says. He cares about her, and isn't just trying to get on her good side for the sake of the title, unlike some people. Daniel Bryan says that isn't true and CM Punk doesn't and never has cared about her. She's sad. She kisses Daniel Bryan. She turns around. He's standing outside of the ring. Back turned. The titantron says he's upset. She gets out and stops him from walking out. She kisses him. He's satisfied. She's satisfied. Daniel Bryan isn't satisfied. She skips away. Leaving them both confused. One smirking. One worried.

In The Circle Of A Ring:

She went out to the ring and called CM Punk out, he came out. Never had she been cared about. She could look into his eyes and see it, when he'd called her mentally unstable, she'd known it, she said. She got down on one knee, and proposed to CM Punk, ringless. He just rubbed his head, looking down. Daniel ran out, no he yelled, he wouldn't allow her to make the biggest mistake of her life. CM Punk saw her as a special referred. He saw her as a special person. He hadn't planned on stopping a proposal, but making one. So he did. CM Punk interrupted Daniel, he pointed out that he didn't have a ring, and since he was proposing to a woman, he was wondering where Daniel's ring for her was. He asked her to go backstage so they could discuss the situation. Daniel told him not to talk down to her, CM Punk and Daniel started getting into it, Vickie pops up on the tron. She announces a mixed tag match, CM Punk and herself vs. Daniel and Eve. Daniel doesn't like this, he should be on the same team as her. She's confused, she realizes her proposal to CM Punk caught him off guard, as did Daniel's to her. They all need some time to think. But she can't wait until there match tonight, she believes everything happens for a reason. She can't wait to leave with her future husband. In the match after the women had been tagged in, Eve was dominating her, until she had made a comeback, so Eve was trying to tag in Daniel when he moved away from the apron, in a roll-up she and CM Punk had won. CM Punk didn't care if what he said cost him his championship, and was sorry if that somehow hurt her, he wouldn't marry her. She was crying, she was so happy but so sad. She walked up to him trying not to show the pain he had just inflicted her. He hadn't even seen it coming when her hand came flying across his cheek. Daniel told her to come home to him. He was standing there with open arms, she was going to take him up on his offer with open arms, until her hand swept across his cheek. She smiled her sweet smile as she skipped away, the fans cheering, someone. Was it for her?

?

Paying You Off:

It was the big night. She was interviewed, she got to talk. She's taking her responsibilities very seriously, she's in full control of everything. Why would she resent CM Punk for breaking her heart, shattering her hopes and dreams, making her act out in rage and slap him? None of that means she doesn't know what an amazing human being he is. And Daniel Bryan, he's her first love, she'll always have a special place for him in her heart. Even when he's lying through their teeth, and using you to further their own career. When she's around them she doesn't know whether to hug them and kiss them or rip out their... match is next, she has to go. Walks away, smiling that beautiful smile. Ring announcers, announcing the men, she smiles at the mention of Bryan, but at Punk, you can see the hurt in her eyes. Jerry Lawler thinks he's got her figured out. Ha. That'll be the day. Will she be at the right place at the right time or the wrong place at the wrong time? Isn't that the million dollar question? A year ago who would have thought that she'd be in the main event? Punk and Daniel get started, they go back and forth. Finally, Punk gets Daniel down, see that look between her and Punk? You don't? You wouldn't. They think she's confused. How do these guys really feel about her? Do they care? Her eyes say they do. Their egos say they don't. Their waiting for her to make a huge mistake. That's all they ever see in her. She's crazy, she's always making mistakes, she's annoying. They leave the ring, like a good ref, she follows. The two men get back inside of the ring. She lags behind, Daniel irish whips Punk, he bumps into her, she falls onto the floor, hard. Punk goes to check on her. Did he mean to? Daniel comes out and attacks Punk, he goes over to her. Insists she leave, she needs to be taken care of. She walks up the ramp, holding her neck. This unstoppable girl, not quite stopped. Later, she reappears, runs down to the ring. Tells the replacement ref, to get out. She gets in the ring, smiles her beautiful smile. She's back. Leaves the ring. Gets a steel chair. Daniel asks for the chair, she puts it in the middle of the ring, the ring in which both men are in the corners of. They race after it, Bryan almost wins, did she almost sin? She smirks at Bryan. Punk puts the chair in the corner, about to fling Daniel into it, she doesn't let him. Stands in front of it, suddenly, she's favoring Punk. She stops Daniel from getting a kendo stick, there goes that theory. She's toying with these guys. Advantage Punk. Cue Daniel Bryan, he moves out of Punk's attempt to elbow him from the top rope onto the steel chair, puts him in the lebel lock, gets the kendo stick, pulls Punk's head back with it. She can't help but smile at this. GTS, he almost gets the 3, she looks as if she feels sorry for him. Shakes her head, it wasn't a 3 count. Punk gets the table, gets Bryan on it. Suplex through the table. 1 2 3. And still your WWE champion. She doesn't look to like this. He grabs his title out of her hands. She looks pitifully down at Bryan, looks at Punk with sad eyes. No one shows emotion towards her. Monday Night RAW before the Monday Night RAW that people will actually watch. She shows hostility toward Bryan and Eve. Bryan and her vs. Eve and Miz. Isn't life cruel? Miz thought he'd cheated successfully. She comes back to bite him in the ass. They share a similar smirk. She wins their match. Daniel proposes. What elses is new? She says yes, she has that familiar look in her eye, smiles her sweet smile. They hug and kiss throughout the next week, get ready for the wedding they'll have right there, in the ring, on RAW 1000. People question her decision to marry Bryan. Should she? They say no, they think she's acting crazy. Haven't they looked around? Bryan, before the wedding. A white tuxedo, a bunch of men in white coats. Not tuxedos or suits. There priest is the Godfather. Daniel must be his newest hoe. She said I do. He looks relieved. She says wait, why is he looking so nervous? She didn't say yes to him. She said yes to him. And suddenly Daniel Bryan has got no chance. In hell. Bryan puts his hand over his heart. He's proposed to her to, not that kid of proposal, a business proposal, she was now the RAW GM. Daniel Bryan's boss. CM Punk's boss. Kane's boss. Suddenly, her plan is revealed, and for her, all is good. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.


End file.
